


Interior

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Shelby (and Shelby's dino models) get settled in their new apartment [Tyler/Shelby, post-series AU].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interior

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series AU. I made a joke on Twitter awhile back that Tyler would just have to get used to Shelby's dino models after they get married, and now I wrote a fic about it. ;P

Title: Interior  
Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Charge  
Characters/Pairing: Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series AU. I made a joke on Twitter awhile back that Tyler would just have to get used to Shelby's dino models after they get married, and now I wrote a fic about it. ;P

“Are you sure you don’t need more help, mate?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Tyler replied. “But for now, I think we’re settled in enough.” He put up the last of glasses Riley bought for the wedding, while Chase shelved the textbooks Kendall had bought Shelby. (Chase had forgotten to buy a gift, and in a panic as they started the reception, announced his present was going to help move the newlyweds into their new apartment, which was why he was here on the wedding night.)

“Oh, I see,” Chase sing-songed as he made sure the painting Koda gave them wasn’t hanging crooked. “Wanna spend some time alone with your lady?”

Tyler thwapped Chase, even if he was right. “Shelby’s starting school next week, so yes.”

“Then I’ll make myself sparse, bro.” Chase stretched leisurely before grabbing his jacket. “Kind of a shame, though. You two aren’t gonna get a nice trip or vacation for your honeymoon.”

Tyler shrugged. “There’s not much we can do about it.” Shelby finally had her in state residency, so she wanted to begin her MA program. And Tyler wanted to help care for his father, so neither of them could afford/felt like leaving the state right now. “I think Shelby’s got some museum trips planned after class, though.”

“That’s the spirit, bro!” Chase smiled before seeing himself out. “You two rascals have fun.”

\--

Tyler toweled off his hair, and glanced at his reflection. This wasn’t their first time—they’d been together for five years before the wedding, after all—but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. It didn’t help that Shelby had locked herself up in their (wow, that was going to take some getting used to) bedroom. She said that she wanted to decorate it. And Tyler really didn’t care what it looked like, as long as they were together, so he’d agreed. But she’d been at it for so long, only coming out for food and bathroom breaks, and well…

He knocked on the bedroom. “Shelby? Can I come in?”

There was a pause. “Now you can!”

Tyler stepped into the room… and it was lovely. Warm colors, but nothing too obnoxious, and Shelby had arranged it so their tiny room looked a lot bigger than it actually was.

“Well,” Shelby smiled at him from their bed. “What do you think?”

“Are you sure you still wanna be a paleontologist? Because you’d make a fantastic interior decorator.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” she said as she guided Tyler to bed. “I’ve been having nightmares about AGU randomly kicking me out of school.”

“Try not to stress.” He kissed her, gently. “I know it’s been an… interesting year, but you’re finally getting to do what you’ve been dreaming of.”

“Finally,” Shelby repeated, nuzzling his neck. “And you’re right, Tyler. I should just relax.”

“Isn’t that what wedding nights were for?” That was right. Why had he been so nervous? They loved each other, and they were gonna be together forever. He kissed Shelby again, and…

“Are those your triceratops models?”

“Yep!” Shelby beamed proudly. “In their place of honor.”

On one hand, plastic dinosaurs were staring at Tyler with soulless eyes.

But on the other hand, Shelby was waiting for him.

Shelby won out.


End file.
